The Hospital
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: He knew about his grandmother's gift. The thing was... he didn't expect to have it too. SoMa. Rated M for last chapter smut. AU. REDONE INTO A THREE-SHOT.
1. The Gift

_Hi there. This idea popped into my head and I really just had to write it. The words just started flowing. This story might not be updated that often, because I am working on longer stories. But then again, I don't plan on this story being a very long chapter story so I might update it quick and BAM we're done. _

_We'll just see_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Me. No. Own. Soul Eater._

_-Ash_

* * *

_Introduction_

She was dying. That's all Soul could think about as he watched his grandmother struggle for breath. He was the only one here; his parents couldn't give a shit. His father sat at home, drinking cocktails instead of being here for his own dying mother. Soul gazed at her with undying emotion, his stomach was churning as if he were about to vomit. He couldn't handle losing the only person that cared about him. His parents wanted him to be the perfect pianist that they had painted him to be. That wasn't him, his grandmother knew that. Who was he going to rely on now?

"Shush all those thoughts, dear Soul." She murmured from her hospital bed.

The teenager sighed at her, "Gran, don't waste your breath. This isn't the time for you to be speaking. Save your energy."

His grandmother smiled fondly before she spoke weakly once more, "Oh honey, there is no more energy to save. I know what's happening, don't think that I can't feel what's going to become of me."

"Gran! Stop it. Don't you want to save yourself a little longer?" Soul cried in concern.

She held her hand out to him, "Come give me one last hug, dear."

"Gran… I can't let you give up like this." He replied as he took his grandmother's hand.

She slowly guided Soul towards her, as he wrapped his arms around his grandmother in a light hug. He feared he'd harm her if he squeezed to tight. She pushed the boy away slowly, "Soul… you know of the gift."

He reared back slightly before whispering back to her, "What about it?"

"You have the gift, Soul. It has been dormant for too long, you must take over for me. You must let yourself give in and allow it to show you what you must see."

Soul's eyes widened in surprise, "Gran… I can't-" He paused trying to bring himself to understand what she was telling him. "I can't see spirits like you."

The old woman chuckled lightly, "Oh, but you can Soul. Some people you see walking down the street are dead and you don't even know. The only way to truly let it become known is to let the spirits know."

"Gran, that's a huge responsibility. Are you sure I can do this?"

His grandmother began to breathe weaker, "Honey, you can do anything you set your mind to. There's someone here who needs you. Let your instincts bring you to her. She needs you to help her find herself."

"You mean like… send her to the light?"

She chuckled once more, "This girl is a little more complicated than that." His grandmother spoke no more as her breath weakened once more. Her breathing slowed until it came to a stop. Soul's heart dropped into his stomach. The conformation of the heart monitor's dead sound rang throughout his soul.

"Use the gift, Soul. You will do great things with it."

His heart stopped as he gazed over his shoulder to see his grandmother's spirit standing beside him. Her faded form gave him a grin, "She needs you." The woman repeated once more.

His mouth fell agape and all he managed to squeak was, "Thank you."

Her loving form faded away and he suddenly felt that she was gone. For good. Soul choked on his voice as the doctors rushed into the room. There were apologies and he knew they were useless. She knew she was dying and she had accepted that, even if he hadn't.

_There's a girl here who needs me._ Soul stood and thanked the doctors for their hard work. He told them he'd have his father here as soon as possible. The funeral would be a painful thing, but he could work it out. He strayed down the halls of the hospital, suddenly everything seemed eerie. The white haired boy saw people pass by that he knew were no longer alive. One spirit that passed by had a mangled face that seemed to have been burned. He tried not to let the spirits know he could see them. It was then he felt it. Someone different than the rest.

He turned to look in the window of the room beside him. A man with deep red hair clutched the hand of a young girl with long blonde hair. She lies in the hospital bed unmoving. Her heart monitor seemed steady, showing she was still pumping. Why did this girl feel different? She was very much alive.

Soul saw it then. The girl's spirit sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the man hung over her almost lifeless body. She was stuck. This girl was between life and death. That's why he had to help her. He needed to help her understand what was happening to her.

The girl spirit glanced over at him and noticed his stare. They locked eyes for a moment, before Soul turned his attention back to the man and her body. The spirit stood and charged over towards him. She didn't pass the glass. It was as if she couldn't. He took a chance and slowly opened the door. The red haired man shot his head up towards him, "Who are you, young man?"

"I'm Soul, I was passing by and wondered what happened."

The man glared at him, "You aren't allowed in here."

"You can see me." A feminine voice said.

Soul glanced over to the young spirit and then back to the man, "I'm sorry." The boy let his shoulders sink, "My grandmother just died about ten minutes ago. I saw this girl and thought I knew her so I wanted to know what happened."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, young man. But you know my daughter? How?" The man asked. He didn't seem too convinced.

"Tell him you know me from school." The girl piped up quickly.

Soul took her advice, "I know her from school. I've seen her around."

The man gazed at him, "You're one of Maka's classmates?"

The teenage boy nodded quickly, "Yes. I am. We have…"

"History." She chimed.

"We have history together." Soul finished nervously.

The man scoffed, "Well I'm glad to know at least one of her classmates cares to know what happened to her."

"So… what did happen?"

The red haired man gave an upset sigh, "She was in a car accident a few weeks ago. She hasn't woken up since. There was a drunk driver and he hit her head on. That's all we really know, she can't exactly wake up to tell us."

Soul gazed at the girl's spirit in surprise. Her spirit didn't look like the others. None of the wounds were there nor had she looked like she had been in a car accident.

The girl's father stood, "Well, I need to go try to call my ex-wife again. She still doesn't know about the accident. You take a moment or two if you'd like." The man left the room, obviously trying to gulp down his emotions.

Soul sat down in the chair next to the girl's unconscious body. Her spirit approached him cautiously, "How can you see me?"

He snorted, "My grandmother called it a gift."

"You can see dead people then? Does that mean I'm not coming back?" She asked worriedly.

"Look, Maka was it?"

She nodded awkwardly.

"I'm new to this, alright? Like you're literally the first ghost…thing I've talked to. The thing is though you feel _different_."

"What do you mean by 'different'?" Maka asked in confusion.

Soul attempted to explain, "Like with most spirits you can feel their presences, with you can feel that you're here, but that you're not like the rest. I mean, don't get me wrong, this the first time I've actually tried to do this spirit stuff."

"So… I'm not dead?"

Soul gave a chuckle, "No. Your body is still breathing and working. Your spirit is out of it though. I think you're stuck between life and death."

"Great. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Look, if you can come with me then I can help-"

She cut him off immeditaly, "I can't go anywhere. There's like a force-field keeping me in this room. I'm not leaving this place without being completely dead or alive."

"Your spirit is bound to your body, so you can't leave."

"That's fantastic."

A doctor walked into the hospital room, surprised to see Soul there. He cleared his throat, "Mister Evans, visiting hours for non-family members ended long ago. You'll have to come back and visit this girl at a different time. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Soul nodded and stood up to leave the room. He saw Maka watch as the doctor checked her body. She gazed at him with pleading eyes. He titled his head at her and mouthed the words: 'I'll be back'. And he knew that this was the beginning of finishing his grandmother's legacy.


	2. In The Hospital

_So I'm re-doing this chapter wise. I've decided to turn it into a three-shot (That's a thing, right?). Here is the end of this part. The next "chapter" will be the last. Don't kill me. :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Yeahhhh not mine._

_-Ash_

* * *

The First Visit

Soul paced outside the hospital. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just barge into her hospital room like he knew the girl. Soul paused and eyed the large building. Actually, that was _exactly_ what he was going to have to do.

Soul marched into the hospital like it was a casual Tuesday. He wasn't going to go talk to a ghost girl. No way. He walked up the flight of stairs then anxiously strode into the girl's room. He sighed as he saw her spirit sitting in the corner. "It's, uh, Maka right?"

The girl glanced up at him, "Oh. It's the Ghost Whisperer."

"Not exactly, I mean, you're not dead."

"Not yet, anyway."

The snowy haired teen took a seat next to Maka's unconscious body. He stared at the bruising on her neck and face. The girl had small burns and stitching across her head. Soul glanced up at her spirit, "What happened?"

"My dad told you. A drunk driver hit me head on."

"What do _you_ remember?"

Maka gazed at her body thoughtfully, "Lights. That's the main thing. It was just really blinding. I was being a good driver. I really was. I wasn't speeding. I was paying close attention. He was going so fast and those lights were so _bright_. I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't remember who or where I was when it happened."

"That could have something to do with you being stuck between consciousnesses. Not remember who you were and where you were when it happened could have gotten you stuck in this state of mind."

The blonde groaned, "I remember now so why aren't I in my body?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Like how?"

Soul placed a curious hand on his chin, "Maybe you have too much negative energy to return to your body."

"Okay. Do some physic voodoo and get it to go away. Be gone negative energy!" She cooed while drawing out her voice.

"You aren't taking this seriously."

The girl scoffed, "How can I? This is ridiculous! I am stuck between dead and alive and the only person who can help me is a boy who barely knows how to use his ability! It's such a joke! I might as well be stuck like this for all eternity! My dad is gonna take me off life support eventually! I'm not that important to him. He just needs to find another prostitute to keep him from being lonely! Jesus, this is pointless."

His eyes widened at her, "Wow. You apparently have a life story."

"Yeah, boo-hoo. My parents are divorced, my mom abandoned me, my dad is a cheating scumbag, and I am a nerdy loser at my school. My life is fantastic. Plus, you didn't even know you actually knew me. We're actually in history class together, you dolt. What's even worse is that at first I really thought that you came to visit. Then I realized you could see me, and I knew that's why you were here. No one cares about me. I'm just… _here_."

Soul sighed, "I'm sorry I sleep during that class. I don't pay attention. We have to get you out of here alive, Maka. In order to do that, you have to trust me. Alright?"

"If I have to."

* * *

2 Weeks…

"My mom left when I was little, like four or five I guess?" Maka informed him. "She won't answer my dad and she doesn't even know I'm here. Does she even care that I'm here?"

Soul sat next to Maka's body as her spirit spoke to him. He sighed, "I'd say it's all the conflicting feelings you have that are keeping you here."

She shrugged, "Okay then. How do I fix that?"

"You have to forgive, I guess." Soul responded.

"Wow, you suck at this. Isn't there any possible way that you can tell more from this?" The blonde asked him in irritation.

"Well, you said you can't see a light. That means that you're not meant to cross-over yet."

"What? 'Cross-over'? What does that mean?"

Soul cocked a brow at her, "To the light? Heaven?"

"You're being for real? I can really still be someone after this?" She asked hopefully.

Soul's eyes widened, "Well yeah, you don't believe in Heaven?"

"I've had doubts but I never really said 'no'." Maka replied.

"Well, you do go somewhere. I can't tell you what it's like because I've never been. I can only see you. Not the light and certainly not Heaven. My grandmother explained a lot of this to me a few years ago. My curiosity was peaked when she was able to communicate with my best friend that drowned. He had apparently been following me around a while. He wanted me to know that it wasn't my fault. I thought it was for a long time because it was my idea to go swimming that day. Once he knew that I was okay, he went into the light, as my grandmother called it." Soul explained.

"I'm glad she did tell you some before you decided to use your own abilities." Maka said.

Soul sighed, "Yeah, but not enough to tell me how to help you. She said I would know, but I'm utterly clueless."

"You suck."

"Yes, I am aware. But hey, I come to this hospital every day for you and constantly have awkward eye contact with dead people. Then they follow me because they know I saw them."

"Thank you for trying to help Soul, but I might be a hopeless case." She groaned as she slid down to the floor.

Soul stubbornly crossed his arms, "My grandmother told me I was to help you and that's what I'm going to do. She said that you _needed_ me. And that is what I will be here for."

"You're a persistent guy, aren't you?"

"That I am."

* * *

"Okay. I'm ready."

Soul eyed her funny, "Ready for what?"

"To open up to you. I trust you enough now. So, I will tell you everything and maybe that will help me overcome this." Maka stated as she gestured towards her body.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"I have literally one friend, her name is Tsubaki. I'm grateful for her, really. I just… I guess I'm selfish and I want more. I want more people to be surrounded by and it upsets me to no end. I want a group of people to be there for me." She told him.

He grinned at her, "I'll be your friend."

"You mean it, Soul?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you about that. That's not what cool guys do." He snorted.

Maka felt her lips turn up slightly and she giggled, "You're all about being cool, aren't you?"

"That's me! Cool guy and Maka Albarn's new best friend."

She scoffed, "No one said anything about _best_ friend."

"I did!" Soul responded with a grin.

Suddenly Maka's eyes fluttered immensely and her spirit flickered on and off. Soul gazed at her as he saw her fading out. The motion stopped as quickly as it had begun. Maka's spirit was then across the room from him again. Her eyes were wide, "Woah. That was trippy."

He smiled at her, "It's working…"

* * *

1 Month…

Soul's constant visits were becoming daily and the hospital workers were beginning to get used to the presence of the young man. Surely they noticed him talking to himself when he went into Maka's room each day. He sat next to her body and stared at her soul across from him. The boy squeezed her hand, "Do you feel anything?"

"No. Not this time. Soul, this was working a week ago, but now it's not. Maybe I'm just not meant to wake up." She replied with pain welting in her eyes.

"Hey, don't give up like that. You've been slowly coming along, Maka. It's going to be okay."

The blonde spirit gazed at him, "I'm scared, Soul."

"Maka, this is my purpose. You're my purpose." He stated at her sharply.

The young girl blinked at him rapidly before shying away from his stare. Soul bristled at the realization of how he had just sounded, "I mean, waking you up. That's my purpose."

"Nothing major has happened since we talked about Tsubaki. I mean, I felt your hand last week but that's it. And Tsubaki hasn't been to visit in weeks. She's so busy with that boy she was talking to you about." Maka whimpered.

He cocked a brow at her, "That Black Star guy?"

"Yeah, him!"

"So she's got a boyfriend, big deal." Soul snorted.

"You don't understand, she hasn't come to see me. He's more important to her now. I have to wake up so that she will be here for me again." She explained.

Soul eyed her cautiously, "Wait, you think that Tsubaki not visiting means that she doesn't want to be your friend anymore?"

"Well when you put it that way it sounds silly."

He chuckled at her, "Because it is. Your life is put on hold right now, hers isn't. She's still living and being a teenage girl. She's still being a person."

Maka's shoulders slumped, "So then, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why are you still here?"

"I already told you, you're my purpose."

The blonde young lady gave a snort, "Yeah okay. I'm only important because I'm the last mission your grandmother wanted you to complete, right? You didn't come here because you wanted to. You did this because she told you to before she died. Well let me tell you something, Soul Evans. I am _not_ just a project for you to complete. I am stuck here while you get to go to school and be around other people. Do you realize what it's like to be in contact with so many people in a day but only _one_ of them can hear you or see you? Do you know how miserable this is? I just want to die or live. I'm tired of being in-between!"

Soul gazed at her in disbelief, "You think I'm doing this because I have to? Hell no! You know the first few weeks we were doing this, you were a complete _pain in my ass_? But you know what? I kept coming back here every single day, losing all contact with my friends, just because I didn't want to give up on you. Yes, my grandmother directed me to you. But did I keep doing it because she wanted me to? No. I'm not that guy, okay?"

Maka's ghostly form wilted with melancholy as she sunk to the floor. She hugged herself tightly and glanced up at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you had given up so much for me."

The silver haired boy grabbed her body's hand and gripped it tightly, "I have… I really have."

She gasped lightly and swiftly shot her head up at him, "I feel you."

He smiled, "Good."

* * *

1 Month and 1 Week…

"I haven't been honest with you." Maka stated out of the blue. Soul shot his head towards her and stared at her. The young woman saw this as a chance to continue, "I said we've had class together, but it's more than that. I may have been… kinda crushing on you for a while?"

Well he was certainly not expecting that. His mouth fell agape, "W-What?"

She sighed in defeat, "I don't know… just observing you in school. I've found you attractive and I've been crushing on you from afar, okay? When you walked in here that first day, I can't explain to you the emotions that raced through me. And to find out you were only here cause you were sent here really pissed me off, alright? That's why I've been such a bitch. I'm so sorry."

"So what I'm hearing is that you find me very sexy?"

She bristled, "Did 'sexy' come out of my mouth!?"

Soul snorted, "Sorry, well now that we've gotten past the negative emotions towards me. Why don't you tell me about some other things? What's your home-life really like, Maka?"

The blonde sighed and chewed her tongue. She gazed at Soul before honestly answering him. "Lonely. My dad is never home. He's always out fucking some bimbo until her brains fall out. But when he is home, it's like he's the greatest father in the world. I can't understand him. He doesn't make any sense. I guess because of him… it's been really hard to trust men? Which I can only assume is why… I pushed you away so quickly." Maka eyed Soul carefully before continuing. He was staring at her intently, soaking in every word she said. "My mom just left after he cheated. She just left me here with him. I can't understand why any mother would abandon their child. At first I had always been against my father and been angry at him. Now I'm starting to think that my entire childhood was wasted being angry at the wrong person. At least my father had made some attempt to raise me. All she did was run away."

"Forgive them both," was all he said.

Maka seemed stunned, "Didn't we try this before? It helped a little but I can't help all the emotions I have."

"There's more than that. Let go. Let all the negative feelings go. You forgave your parents to an extent, but you need to let the baggage go. The fact that their bad parents has nothing to do with you." Soul reasoned.

Maka gazed at the ground, "You're right. If they couldn't raise me, they shouldn't have gotten married and had a child so young. They didn't know what they were doing. What am I here for, Soul? To be miserable?"

"No. There is something bigger than that. If there weren't, then I wouldn't be here to help you." He replied quickly.

She nodded, "You're right. I'm important." Maka gripped her hands together tightly.

Soul jumped when he felt the little squeeze of her fingertips against his.

* * *

1 Month and 3 Weeks…

To both of their surprise, her father strode into the door. Soul awkwardly released Maka's hand as he sat next to her body. He shot a look at Maka who just nodded at him.

"Um, hello sir."

Spirit merely nodded and pulled a chair up next to the young man, "Don't stop on my account."

"Excuse me?" Soul cocked a brow at the red haired man.

"Well, I've dropped by a couple days in the last few weeks. You've always been here. I asked the nurses if you'd been here every day and they said yes. They said you often appear to either be talking to yourself or they thought you might have just been talking to Maka to try to get her to wake up. I was just curious about the circumstances." The man explained to the teenager.

"I…I-um-uh…" Soul didn't know what to say.

"Soul, I don't want you coming here anymore."

"W-What?"

"I don't know you. And frankly, Maka has never even talked about you before. I have no idea who you are and I don't want you to become obsessed with my daughter. I've heard of people coming into hospitals and imaging what a person is like and convincing themselves that they're friends with the person. I don't need my daughter to be the victim of a psychopath. I'm asking you kindly to leave and not come back."

Soul shook his head frantically, "Y-You don't understand, Mr. Albarn. I'm only a friend of Maka's trying to help. I want her to wake up as much as you do."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. Soul, please leave, or I will use force."

Soul glanced over at Maka in a panic. She stared at him, "Just tell him. I'll help you. Just tell him the truth."

"I can see dead people." The silver haired boy blurted out.

Spirit froze and gawked at the boy, "Um…what?"

"I'm a medium. I speak to the dead." He tried to explain.

Maka's father straightened up slightly and glanced around. He sucked in a breath, "And clearly my Maka isn't dead. So you can leave now."

"No, she's not. She's stuck in-between life and death. I'm trying to help her come back. She's so close to waking up sir. Please let me continue to help her." Soul begged the man.

Spirit grabbed Soul by the arm, "Yeah, it's time to go."

Soul gave Maka a pleading glance, "Help me, will you?" Spirit merely tightened his grip on the young man's arm as he hissed in pain.

"Tell him that when I was six I spilled coffee on his pants and cried for almost four hours and constantly apologized the entire time."

"Maka says when she was six she spilled coffee on you and cried and apologized for four hours?" Soul recited to the best of his ability at a quick pace.

Spirit stopped all movements, "How did…?"

The young girl gave a shallow swallowed, "When he and my mom got a divorce I kept asking him what I could do to bring her back, and he told me she couldn't come back but that it wasn't my fault."

The teenager recited the information once again to Spirit's surprise. This continued a few more times until the adult released the silver haired boy's arm with a shocked stare. The man sat down in the seat next to his daughter's body, "She's really here?"

Soul pointed to the corner that Maka stood in, "She's over there."

Spirit couldn't help but let his eyes wander in the direction, only to see nothing of course. He glanced back over at Soul, "Okay. I'll believe you. But I expect my daughter to wake up soon, alright?"

The young man nodded, "Yes sir… but it might help if you tell Maka how you feel about her. She needs to hear it right now."

The red haired man eyed the teenager before giving a curt nod, "Maka…" he grabbed the hand of the young girl's body, "You are my entire world. You may not believe it. I know you blame our family falling apart on me, and you're basically right. Your mother left because I can't keep a relationship. I have commitment issues and I admit that. But the one person I will always stay committed to is you, I love you Maka. More than anyone on this Earth. Please forgive me for all I've done." He whimpered.

The blonde smiled lightly, "Silly man." She squeezed her hand and seemed pretty proud of herself when he jumped in alarm, "I already have."

* * *

2 Months…

Soul nervously sat in the room as Maka's ghostly form paced beside the window. She sighed, "Two months… It's been two months since we started this and there have only been a few big things that have happened. Soul… Maybe I'm just not supposed to wake up."

"No. Don't start that. This is no time for doubt, Maka. Your dad said he will keep you on life support until you're ready to give up. But we can't let you do that." He begged.

"Soul, what is the point of all this? Why were you supposed to help me? I don't understand."

His shoulders sank, "I don't exactly know. All I do know, is that spending the last two months with you has been a major blessing in disguise. It might be selfish of me to want you to wake up because I want to spend more time with you. You've become very important to me, Maka."

She stared at him, "What?"

Soul's face flushed immediately, "I-I mean… I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

Maka merely shook her head, "No, it's okay. You've become important to me too. If I wake up-"

"_When_ you wake up." He corrected.

She snorted, "Yeah. When I wake up I'd really like to hang out with you."

The silver haired boy pulled a rope bracelet off his arm, "Here do you feel this?" He placed the small band around her wrist.

Her spiritual form gripped her wrist tightly, "Yeah. I felt that a little."

Soul stared at her intently before glancing down at her body. His fiery red eyes met her glowing green ones as he leaned over her body, "What about this?" The young man pressed his lips to Maka's comatose mouth. He heard the spirit gasp from beside him. Her eyelids moved rapidly once again and Maka felt herself being pulled to her body once more.

When he pulled away to face her, she held her fingertips to her lips. If he weren't certain that spirits couldn't blush, he would've assumed that Maka's cheeks were brightly flushed.

She swallowed thickly, "Yeah." The blonde touched her lips again, "I felt that."

* * *

2 Months and 1 Week…

"Hey, you know you left your bracelet on my wrist last week? I don't know why… but I can feel it on my wrist." Maka said as she made her way towards her body.

Soul grinned at her, "That's great! I left it there on purpose. I figured it could be my present to you when you wake up, right?"

The blonde giggled at him, "Right. It's our special bracelet."

"Sure! I'll have to make another so that I can match."

"Oh! You made it?" Maka asked in curiosity.

He nodded, "Yeah. My brother helped me."

She sighed, "It must be nice having a sibling…"

Soul gave a shrug, "Some days it's great and other days it's hell. But he's older than me so he's always been there. It's kind of funny that at one point, he was an only child before I came along. I'm sure that he would have preferred for it to stay that way sometimes." The teen paused and stared at her, "What's with all the small talk today?"

Maka shook her head, "It's nothing… I just…" He stared at her intensely and nodded in an attempt to coax the answer out of her. "Soul, I want to thank you."

He cocked a brow at her, "For what?"

Maka rubbed her arm awkwardly, "For doing this. I don't know what would happen to me if it weren't for you. I might not have even tried to wake up. I really want to… for you. I want to be with you." He could have sworn there were tears in those faded eyes.

Soul smiled at her, "I want to be with you too. It's all going to be okay. This must be why I was supposed to help you. We were meant to meet."

"But what is the purpose of this though, if I'm not meant to wake up?" She asked seeming unconfident.

"Then you're obviously supposed to. We're going to make you wake up, Maka. It's all going to be fine. I just… have a feeling." Soul reassured her.

"You really think so?"

The silver haired boy nodded, "I know so."

"Soul… I… I think…" She stopped herself short.

He stood up and turned away from her body to face her, "What? What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I don't know how to tell you this." Maka murmured to herself.

"What do you mean?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Remember how I told you I had been crushing on you for a while? And that I thought it sucked when you came here and didn't really even know who I was?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm grateful for that. I'm glad that we've really gotten to know each other in the past few months. It means the world to me. And I think…" Maka shifted her eyes to the ground before allowing them to lift up and meet his, "I think I love you, Soul."

His heart pounded so fast and he could've sworn it had made its way into his throat. Soul's thoughts couldn't keep up as Maka's spiritual form began fading fast. He sprung out of his seat in panic, "What do you see?"

She began frantically looking around the room, "Nothing. I can't see anything! Soul, I'm scared!"

"Is there a light?"

"No! There's nothing! Soul, what's happening?"

"I think you're waking up."

She gripped her head in worry, "But, I'm not sure if I'm ready to wake up."

"You are, Maka! Because I…"

Her spiritual form was gone and her eyes popped open. He smiled at her, "I love you too."

Maka rustled in the bed slowly and gazed up at him. She blinked in confusion and held a hand on her head. The blonde girl found her voice and squeaked out, "Do I know you?"


	3. Awake

_Thanks to all of you for being with this little story. It is rated M for a reason so it ends with a bit of smut. I hope you all enjoyed. I might play around with "ghost whisperer" abilities for a longer story in the future. We'll see. THANKS AGAIN!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mine_

_-Ash_

* * *

2 Days

He approached her room with caution; she didn't know who he was. When she woke up, all he told her was that he was in one of her classes. Maka seemed to understand when she said, "Oh yeah, I remember."

But that meant that she didn't remember anything from when her soul was detached. Soul had never thought that could have been a possibility, but it happened.

The white haired teen placed a hand on the glass before leaning his forehead against it with a sigh. Suddenly, a hand smacked down onto his shoulder, "What're you doing out here?"

Soul shot his head up to see Maka's father standing behind him. The teen spun on his heel, "Oh Mr. Albarn! I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here."

"Why not? You're the reason Maka is awake. I really should thank you. She wouldn't have been strong enough to do it on her own. Don't tell her I said that though," The man replied with a snort.

Soul shrugged, "I didn't have a big enough impact. She doesn't remember me…"

Spirit starred down the young man, "Soul, just because she doesn't remember you right now, doesn't mean she won't ever. She loves you."

"How do you know?"

"I might've not been able to hear Maka myself, but I could just tell by the way you spoke to her. You two are a strong pair." He said with a grin. Then his demeanor changed and he bent down into the teenager's face, "But if you hurt my daughter… I _will_ kill you."

Soul smirked, "Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't do anything like that to her."

Spirit chuckled, "Good. We're on the same page. C'mon in… just start from scratch."

* * *

3 Days

Soul had been coming to visit Maka, alongside her father, since she had woken up. She didn't seem to understand why he kept coming back, but she wasn't complaining about having company. Suddenly though, it didn't seem right. Maka didn't understand why he kept visiting her.

Out of the blue, she looked at him with a blazing fire in her eyes, "You don't have to keep showing up, I know you're probably only here because you feel pity for me. Or maybe you were dared or something. You don't have to keep pretending that you like me. I mean, you never noticed me before."

His heart squeezed tightly in his chest, "No that's not it at all…" Soul couldn't explain how he felt about her.

Spirit cleared his throat, "Maka, don't you think that's a little rude? This young man has been coming here to visit you for months now. You automatically assume the worst."

The blonde cocked a brow at her father, "Since when do you defend anyone?"

Her father was stern, unlike she had ever seen him before. "Soul has been coming and speaking to you while you were in the coma. I am very grateful for his help. He did everything he could to help you wake up. This boy cares about you and you're being very rude. That is not acceptable behavior from my daughter. I know you're better than that. Don't start putting up that shell and pretending like no one cares because you know that's just not true. Soul wants to be here for you. There's nothing wrong with having a friend, Maka." The blonde girl was stunned by her father's words before she bristled back up, and began to bite back once more.

Suddenly Soul felt like he was intruding. They shouldn't be arguing over him! Maybe he should just lay low for a few days. He bowed his head, "Mr. Albarn… if it's alright with you, I'll take my leave now."

The man stared at the teenager, "Soul you don't have to-"

"It's fine. I will be back, don't worry. I just… need some time to myself. Thank you for allowing me to visit." He gave Maka a toothy grin, "Get well soon, alright?" He fled from the room and heard the heavy door slam behind him. The young man was unsure if he had just told a lie or not. When he left that hospital, his heart had dropped so far into his stomach that he was unsure if was going to walk back into those doors ever again.

* * *

1 Week and 4 Days

Soul pulled up into the hospital parking lot. He parked his motorcycle in the farthest place in the lot, in case during the walk to the doors he changed his mind. The teenager heaved a sigh, he didn't ask for this life.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw an ambulance speed into the ER easy access. He watched as the gurney was heaved out of the vehicle. Soul felt his heart catch when he noticed that there was someone getting out of the ambulance in confusion while watching them take the person into the ER. It didn't take him long to figure out that the confused person was the spirit of the now dead body.

He shot his head away and curled his head and arms up on the handlebars of his cycle. Soul didn't plan to witness death all the time. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Maka. She was so special to him. Maka was just what he needed when he was down. He knew his grandmother had everything to with this. She played matchmaker, didn't she?! Soul sighed and shook his head before leaning back and lying down on his bike. He stretched an arm over his face, "What now? She has no idea who I am."

"Hey mister, I don't think you ride a big bicycle that way!" A small voice chimed from behind him.

Soul nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of a young voice. He sprung up quickly and spun his head towards the child. It didn't take him a second to realize this little girl was dead. She was ghastly pale and her eyes were sunken in. She must have been sick for a very long time. Soul stared at her before trying his best to be gentle, "I guess you're right."

The little girl cocked her head at him, "Why were you sitting like that, mister? Is there something the matter?"

"Well… maybe." He shrugged at the young spirit, "But it's okay, I can take care of it."

Her eyes widened at him, "Do you need any help? I can help!"

"I don't think it's something that you could help with…" Soul smiled sadly.

She puffed out her lip, "Why? Cause I'm dead?"

He gulped, "You… know you're dead?"

The little girl nodded, "Uh huh. But I can't leave right now. I'm waiting on Mommy. She is sick like I was."

"If you don't mind… what were you sick with?" He asked her gently.

"There was a lot of mold in our house that we didn't know about. Daddy and my brother are okay now. They said they were going to leave that icky house, but it's too late for Mommy. Just like it was too late for me." She informed him.

His heart tightened at her story. The silver haired teen chewed his lip in pain s his emotions began to get the best of him. Soul couldn't maintain his composure and a single tear slid down his cheek. He sniffed and gazed at her.

The tiny ghost's face stared at him in awe, "Don't cry mister! What about you? Why were you sad? You still haven't told me."

He could tell her… he convinced himself that it would be alright. "Well there's a girl I like, but she doesn't remember me.

Her eyes got wide, "Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you should tell her! Maybe she will remember you if she knows how much you love her!" She chimed to him.

Soul chuckled at her, "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

"Let's go then!" The little spirit cheered and Soul followed her into the hospital. Soul and the young girl made their way through the halls and started towards Maka's door.

"Lillian!?"

The girl spun her head towards the voice, "Mommy!"

The blonde women bent down to the ghostly child, "Lilly, there you are! I have been searching everywhere. Who's this?" The spirit stared at Soul, seeming perplexed.

"Oh, I don't even know your name mister." Lilly said in curiosity.

He snorted, "It's Soul."

Lilly giggled at him, "What a funny name…"

"I think my grandmother had something to do with it most likely." He grumbled.

"Well Soul, thank you for watching her. Don't you have your own business to take care of?" The mother asked.

"Oh I'm not dead. I can just see the dead." Soul replied to correct the ghostly woman.

She chuckled, "Yes I know… I mean, you were going somewhere?"

"Yes! Right…" He glanced back at Maka's room. "…Right…"

"We'll be going now." Lillian's mother took her hand and the two walked away in the opposite direction. He watched as the two spirits faded away as they crossed over into the light that he was unable to see.

Soul stared at Maka's door before sliding towards her window and peeking in. She was smiling and laughing with another teenage girl. He assumed this must've been Tsubaki that she told him about. The teenage boy suddenly felt out of place. Soul backed away from the window and shook his head. He didn't belong here. She didn't need him. She didn't _remember_ him.

* * *

2 Weeks and 1 Day…

Soul lay on his large comforter and stared at the ceiling. He groaned to himself and rolled onto his side with misery. Suddenly, his bedroom door sprung open as his brother pounded his way into the room.

Soul growled and rolled his eyes, "Wes… what the hell do you want?"

"I think you're becoming depressed. Mom and Dad agree with me, and I think we should do something about it. Now talk to me."

"Gross."

"Soul, seriously…" Wes sat next to his brother on the bed, "What's wrong? You've been like this for at least two weeks. I thought you had finally come to terms with Grandma's death… Is there something else? I'm really starting to worry about you, what's going on?"

Soul aggressively sat up and whipped his head towards his brother, "You want to know what's wrong? I have it."

Wes was thoroughly confused, "You have what?"

"The 'gift' as Grandma called it. I have it." He curled into a ball, placing his face into his knees.

"You mean that you can… y'know, see stuff?"

"I can see people who are dead as shit? Yes. I can fucking see ghosts. I am pretty done with it. I don't understand, why me? She said it's a 'gift' or a 'blessing', but right now it's like a curse. I saw a dead little girl a little over a week ago and I literally saw someone's spirit leave their body yesterday. I didn't sign up for this!" There were actually tears welling up in his eyes. He felt so weak. "And then… I help that stupid girl's spirit go back into her body. I fall in _love_ with her and when she wakes up, she _forgets_ me!"

Wes gazed at his brother in astonishment, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I thought that you wouldn't understand! And _no one_ does anyway! I just don't know what to do and it's driving me insane. I miss her…" Soul moaned as he flopped back onto his bed.

"Soul, this is crazy. Why are you here? Go to her! Make her remember you!" Wes demanded.

"But I can't…"

"Soul! Get your ass up and go to the hospital!"

When his brother finished giving him a reality check, Soul headed straight over to the hospital. He headed towards Maka's hospital room and suddenly he was stopped by a nurse, "Hey Soul. What're you doing here? You know Maka was released yesterday right?"

"What!?" The horror on his face was apparent, "Please tell me you have her address."

"We're not exactly allowed to give that out…"

"Please!"

To say that Spirit Albarn was surprised to see Soul at his doorstep was an understatement. He stared at him, "Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Albarn! I was really struggling with everything, but I'm ready now. I want to make Maka remember me. She _will_ remember me. Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Her father stared at the young man, "Soul, I don't want you to be discouraged, but Maka is really stubborn. I'm sure you've realized that."

"I have and I let it bother me way too long. She's my entire world and I was stupid to think I could let her go." Soul ran a nervous hand through his hair as he watched Spirit contemplate his words.

"Okay, she's in her room. I'll show you the way." The girl's father led the teenager to his daughter's room. He spun quickly on his heel, "No funny business, got it?"

Soul gulped aloud, "Yes sir."

Spirit pushed open the door and peered into his daughter's room, "Maka…? You have a guest."

There she was curled up on her bed with a book sitting perfectly in her hands. Soul smiled at her focus, she was such a book worm. The blonde glanced up at her father before spotting Soul, "Oh, it's you?"

Ouch. The teenager made an attempt to brush it off, but her comment stung a little. He grinned at her, "Yup, it's me. We really need to talk. Can I take a seat?" He asked as he bobbed his head towards the cushioned chair next to her bed.

She cocked a brow at him before nodded, "What are we talking about?"

Soul heard the door shut behind him as he paced over towards her and sat down, "I know you have a crush on me."

Maka's face immediately flushed, "What!? You're delusional!"

He snorted and gave her a smirk, "I was joking."

"That's not funny! Why are you here?" She growled while slamming her book down onto the bed.

"I just want to talk. I really did go visit you several times in the hospital. Your dad wasn't lying. I want to make things right between us. I know you don't remember how important I am to you right now, but I'm hoping if we get back in touch then we can rebuild what we had. …Or what you had because I still have mine."

Her eyebrows flew up behind her bands, "You really are delusional. Soul we have class together and nothing else. We don't 'have' anything. I don't know what your imagination created while you came to visit me, but right now you sound pretty crazy."

"I know I sound crazy." He replied with a nod.

"Wow, you're really confusing."

"Your mom left you and your dad when you were four or five. You've always felt abandoned by her. You're angry at your dad because he cheated and that's why she left." He stated calmly.

Maka stiffened slightly, "Stop, that's weird. Why'd my dad tell you that?"

Soul shook his head at her, "Your dad didn't tell me anything. You told me that."

The blonde sat up taller, "Are you on medication? Were you in the hospital and creeped into my room? Does my dad know that you're a psycho?"

He chuckled at her, "Will you shut up and listen to me?"

She paused and glared at him, "Okay then. Please tell me everything you know about me."

Soul straightened proudly, "Gladly. You have one friend named Tsubaki and you're always worried about her leaving you. She has a boyfriend named Black Star and you feel like she'll ignore you and want nothing to do with you. You have trust issues with men because your father is a womanizer and not the best example in the world. You feel lonely because your dad is never at home. You've realized that being mad at your dad wasn't the answer, so you feel like you've wasted your childhood being angry with the wrong person because your mom was the one who ran away. But lately you've felt relief because _I_ helped you forgive both of them. After she left you asked your dad how could you get her back, but he always told you it wasn't your fault. You feel like a nerd and an outcast. You want to form friend groups and be surrounded by people." He paused and snorted a little, "And there was something about spilling coffee on your dad's pants and crying for four hours?"

The blonde stared wide-eyed at him, "How did you…."

"You're Maka Albarn, you're the bravest person I know and I'm in love with you. And I know that deep down in your soul somewhere… you're still in love with me too." His deep ruby eyes seemed to peer into her.

Her heart began beating rapidly and she gazed down at the book in her lap, "I don't remember. I'm so sorry that I don't remember. I don't even understand how I could have told you all of this."

Soul smiled sadly at her, "It's okay. We can start over." He took her hand and she flinched slightly, making him hurt even more.

"No! I don't want to! I just want to understand what…" She paused and stared at his wrist, "that bracelet…"

He glanced at his wrist, "Oh, this one? I made one for myself."

"It looks so familiar." She said in awe.

"Yeah, I made gave one. I put it on you to help you wake up." Soul replied.

Maka grabbed his wrist, "Wait… that bracelet was on my arm when I woke up at the hospital.'

The silver haired teen gave a nod, "Yes, I gave it to you while you were there."

Her pupils grew as she slipped off the bed and trotted over to the bag she took home from the hospital. The blonde took the bracelet out and coddled it in her palms. She looked up at him, "We match."

Soul bobbed his head, "Yup, you said it would be 'our bracelets'."

The young lady strode over towards him, "Can you put it on me?"

His lips slightly twitched upwards, "Yeah, sure." Soul took her wrist into his hand and began knot the rope bracelet around it. His touch was gentle and Maka couldn't help the butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't explain the feeling she was having. When his hand slipped off her arm she wanted his touch back immediately. Maka stared at his beautiful face before glazing down at the bracelet. Then she knew. She knew everything. She remembered him. Her soul was trapped in limbo and as he helped her out of her coma the pair developed feelings for each other.

The blonde felt tears well up in her eyes, "Soul."

He blinked at her, "What is it?"

She basically tackled him. It was uncertain how gravity didn't work against them and tip the chair backwards. The blonde was in his lap and her lips were on top of his. Soul pulled away from her in shock, "Maka?"

"I love you." She said with a smile as she leaned in for another kiss.

He allowed her to peck her lips back onto his for a moment before tilting away again. He cocked a brow at her, "You remember?"

Maka gave an excited nod and Soul's grin nearly split off his face. She nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I didn't know that could happen either. But we're passed it now. We can be together… I love you too."

Maka sat up once again, "Can I have another kiss?"

"As many as you want."

* * *

1 Month and 16 Days…

Maka Returns to School

"Soul this is Tsubaki… Tsubaki this is Soul." Maka stated as her boyfriend followed her to the lunch table.

"Maka, Soul and I met in the hospital." Tsubaki informed her.

The blonde scrunched her nose into a strange position, "Huh, guess I don't remember everything as much as I thought I did."

Soul pulled out the chair beside her and took a seat, "It's fine. You remember what's the most important… me!" He chimed.

Suddenly a teal haired annoyance popped out of nowhere, "I'm here! Haha!"

Tsubaki placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder as she noticed others staring, "Black Star, school really isn't the place to be so loud."

"…And obnoxious…" Maka growled under her breath only to have Soul slap her on the leg. She glared at him irritably.

The blonde shifty uncomfortably in her seat when three strangers approached their table and they took a seat. Two blonde girls and a boy with black and white hair began talking to Tsubaki as if they had all known each other since birth. She glanced at Soul and he noticed her distress. Tsubaki turned to Maka and began to introduce her to the students, "Maka this is Kid, Liz, and Patty." She said while gesturing to each. "We met through Black Star while you were in hospital. They have been dying to meet you."

Maka forced a smile to her cheeks, "That's great. Nice to meet you…"

Soul nudged her lightly before whispering, "Friends are what you wanted."

The blonde stubbornly bit her cheek and nodded in agreement when she realized that he was right. All she wanted was people to be there with her and now that was possible.

* * *

5 Months and 6 Days…

Maka and Soul lay comfortably curled up on her bed. She had her head on his chest as his heart beat soothed her. She gazed up at him, "Are you okay with seeing ghosts?"

He shrugged slightly, "I mean it sucks that I have to see people leave their body, but then it's actually kinda worth it in the end when you see them cross-over. The last day I tried to visit you in the hospital I saw a little girl who died and was waiting on her mom to die to be with her. It was painful, yet beautiful to see the girl and her mother leave together."

"I'm so sorry that you have to see that all the time, Soul."

He smiled at her, "No it's fine. It's the reason I have you with a living heart…" Soul placed his hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat. The teen stiffened when he felt his hand brush her breast and he felt his face flush. He hissed and yanked his hand away, "Sorry…"

Her cheeks turned a pale pink, "No… i-it's okay…" She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her breast, "It's nice to feel you. I still remember when I couldn't feel anything, and it was the worst thing I ever experienced. I want to feel you…"

Soul's face now resembled the color of a fire engine as he stuttered on his words, "M-Maka if you _'feel'_ me then you can't take it back, you know that? What if you'd rather wait for someone else to-" A palm covered his lips.

Her lips twitched upward into a grin and those olive eyes met ruby, "Why would there be anyone else other than the boy who saved my life and has made me the happiest girl for 5 months?"

"So then… I can make you _happier_?" He smirked with a waggle of his eyebrow. He deserved that smack to the shoulder.

Soul flipped her onto her back and immediately attached his lips to hers. She welcomed the act and didn't deny his kisses. All Maka could think about was the fact that here she and Soul were making out on her bed, probably going to escalate to more, and she'd never been happier that her father was a man-whore so he most likely wouldn't be back until the morning. Luck was on her side.

The blonde grabbed her boyfriend by the hair and tugged him closer as he growled into her mouth. She couldn't help but grin against her lips in satisfaction with his reaction. She whined when his mouth departed from hers, but suddenly she didn't mind when his lips made their way to her neck and he peppered kisses all the way down to her collarbone.

She groaned at him, "Are you trying to torture me?"

"That's part of the idea." He snarked as he attacked her neck again. Soul slowly continued lower and lower and lower… until he hit the edge of her shirt. He glanced up at his girlfriend for conformation, and when Maka nodded in agreement he nearly ripped her shirt off of her body. The blonde whimpered as soon as his mouth made contact with her chest. Soul's shit-eating grin was obvious enough that he was enjoying her reaction to his attention. When he lightly flicked his tongue over her nipple she almost came unglued.

Maka yanked at his t-shirt to get it off of his body. Once he pulled the shirt over his head the blonde ran her hands all over his shoulders. Soul began his kissing trail once again all the way down her stomach. He reached her navel and gave her a glance once more. She nodded and he began tugging down her shorts. She felt her face heat up from embarrassment. No one had ever seen her like this before. It was okay though… There was no one she trusted more with her life than Soul. He sees death every day and only complains when it's brought up. He tries his best to help anyone who's lost. How lucky is she to have such an amazing person to fall in love with?

Her panties came down without her permission and she let out a yelp, which Soul merely chuckled at. He raised her leg and began kissing the insides of her thighs. She was going to die here…

He glanced up at her, "You okay?"

"No." She retorted stubbornly as she puffed out her lip.

The silver haired boy sat up, "Oh no, what did I do?"

Maka opened her mouth to say the words she had been dying to say, "You shouldn't have pants on…"

Soul's mouth dropped before he snorted at her, "How about we start with you first, then we get to me?"

"But-" He covered her mouth with a kiss and he smiled lightly at her, "Just trust me."

The blonde didn't want to argue after he settled back down between her legs and began his kissing process over again. He nipped and licked her skin making her shiver. Maka crying his name almost made him cum in his pants right then and there. He then leaned over and kissed her before gently pressing two fingers inside her. She couldn't help twitching of her body. Within a second, the rest of his own clothes were removed and she saw every inch over him hovering over her. She reached out and caressed him as Soul hissed at the touch. Maka reared back, "Did I hurt you?"

"N-No, but if you want this to happen right now, I suggest you not touch."

Maka seemed puzzled for a moment before her eyes widened in understanding. He smiled at her, "Are you sure you want to?"

"Positive."

He didn't need to ask again as he slid inside her. She met him thrust for thrust as they cried each other's names. He poured his emotions into her and they both knew what each other meant. They knew what they had both gone through and knew that this love was real. This wasn't fake. They had both been through too much for it to be. Soul could hardly breathe has he made love to the girl of his dreams. She wrapped her body around his as she let her orgasm take her. Soul was way too good at this. He held back his own until Maka's body began reacting and he could no longer take it. He pulled out her and fell on the bed beside her, huffing as much air as possible.

She gazed at him, "That was amazing."

He nodded as he tried to catch his breath, "Yeah…"

Suddenly the glint in Maka's eyes changed, "How about we try again? This time I'll take care of _you_, huh, _Ghost Whisperer_?"


End file.
